


Child of the blue

by allollipoppins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Merman Katsuki Yuuri, Octopus Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Tentacle Sex, bear with me this is my first smut, poor attempts at pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: Yuuri spends his first night with his new husband.





	Child of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok but shouldn't you, like, be doing your translation homework or studying your Polish or even writing the end of your unfinished works instead of trying your hand at self-gratuitous tentacle porn?"  
> Me: Noooooooooo?
> 
> I... have absolutely no idea as to how I came to this. Honestly. One second you're finishing your latest chapter and the next thing you know you're like "hey, let's write some very bad, very cringy porn." My usual coauthor was like "hell no, keep me out of this," so here we are.  
> This is my first attempt at smut (no, Spring Equinox doesn't count, thank you very much). To be honest, it gave me the chills writing this - because I'm that bad and nervous when it comes to writing smut. As it is, I'm not that great at it, so any constructive criticism is most welcome! Your opinions would really help me to improve.  
> Work is unbeta'ed, as per usual. I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice (sadly).

Yuuri let himself be led by the hand as they exited the wedding ceremony as discreetly as possible. Everyone was either already gone and had swam back to their respective homes, or they were too inebriated to notice their disappearance, having tasted the joys of the local toxine-filled puff fish. Yuuri himself had felt its relaxing effect first hand, if only a little, and as such complied easily when his fiancé navigated them out of the hall and towards the fish's lair.

 

Husband, Yuuri mentally corrected. Victor is my husband now.

 

He could have been dreaming, Yuuri mused, still dazed by the soft skin pressed against his own and the pleasantly warm waters surrounding them. He must be. There was no way Victor Nikiforov, the octopus he had just met only a few months ago, could possibly have married him, even less asked for his hand in marriage.

 

And yet the golden band sitting on his hand was proof enough, glinting under the last of the sunlight as they made their way north, rays becoming scarce with every mile but always catching the spark of the ring on his finger. It didn't make the situation any less strange in the young merman's eyes.

 

"We're almost there," Victor pointed out to him, turning his head sideways to flash him a smile that made Yuuri's face shiver. Thankfully the silver-haired man must have taken his reaction for something else for he squeezed his fingers gently, no doubt sensing his mate's fatigue in spite of the journey's short distance. "We'll be warmer as soon as we are inside, I promise."

 

Not that the temperature should have bothered Yuuri's mate in any way. It was nothing compared to the journey from the Siberian Waters, Yuuri mentally mapping out the path Victor had taken to migrate south for the winter. To come all the way here, one needed to pass by the coldest areas of the North, to find their way into the lakes within human territory, and finally face the blocks of ice that stood in the way, all to land in the tepid waters of the East. Victor didn't seem bothered at all, having dealt with worse than even Yuuri's body could possibly stand in the colder season. But either way it pleased him deeply, to have his mate worry about his wellbeing. Surely it was a good omen for what was to come.

 

That didn't keep him from wondering what the fellow seachild could possibly see in someone like him. Such a young, immature merman as himself couldn't possibly attract the attention of a male as strong and handsome as him without reason. Sure, Yuuri had had his fair share of suitors in the past, but he knew most of them looked up to him more as child-bearer than as a love match, as was customary in their land.

 

The dance where they met a season ago was part of these traditions, one Yuuri had loathed and dreaded in spite of the excitement the event still spurred inside him. Dances had always made Yuuri giddy and he could never refuse a good partner. So as much as he'd been shocked to receive an invitation from an octopus – a stranger and another species, of all people – , he had readily accepted upon seeing how polite the other was being. The foreign arms placed on his hips had felt strange, but was foregone as soon as they had begun to move together.

Soon enough one dance turned to a second, then a third and fourth until Yuuri started to lose count of the nearly scandalous and improper number of dances they shared. Yuuri could recall not wanting to leave the comfort of the arms wrapped securely around him, wishing to bathe in his partner's glow for as long as possible until he should be teared away from him.

 

But every good thing had an end, and Yuuri left hours later with a kiss on his hand, a name in his mind and the memory of the night engraved in his heart.

 

In spite of it all, the courting had come as a surprise. It came much too soon and too suddenly for Yuuri's liking, despite the protests his family and friends made.

"Remember the dance?" Minako quipped next to him upon hearing the news, eyebrow raised half in disbelief and half in amusement. "He just couldn't take his eyes off of you." Yuuri blushed at her words, only realizing how intimate they must have looked, and how interested the seaman must have truly been to decide to court. And the implications of it...

 

Whereas here in the South the merpeople could choose to take another for a mate, should the previous one have died or left them, the Northern ones mated for life. Courting in the northern waters delved more into exploring the sensuous part of bonding, something which was frowned upon by many of the elders despite their growing acceptance of the evolving mating process. During the weeks they spent getting further acquainted, Victor would never take his hands off him, always staying by Yuuri's side with his hand tightly entwined with his fingers, brushing a stray lock away from his eyes and behind his ear, nuzzling Yuuri's neck with kisses. The onslaught of affection threw Yuuri off at first, unused as he was to public displays of affection, but he slowly grew to welcome Victor's caresses. He had however drawn the line at some of Victor's suggestions, like sharing Yuuri's clamshell before they were properly wedded.

 

And wedded they were, faster than Yuuri could predict. Their wedding and the subsequent ceremony had, to his surprise, garnered quite a lot of guests. Mostly friends of his intended on Victor's side and his family (a bubbly group of pale-skinned and clear-eyed seafolks of different species from the Siberian seas), Yuuri's own side filled with cousins and aunts whom he seldom saw outside of gatherings, and fronted by his parents and sister. The last Yuuri had seen of them was during the dances at the reception, his parents' arms embracing him tightly with Mari patting their shoulders as consolation. He still recalled vividly their tears and bright smiles, the "We're so proud of you" on their lips. Mari had hugged him with equal fervor, traitorous tears threatening to escape her eyes. "If he hurts you I'll cut his tentacles one by one," she muttered in his ear. Yuuri had laughed, a throaty sob of a laugh but a laugh nevertheless.

 

Victor led him to the entrance of a cave, preceding him as they swam together within its depths. Yuuri could see little to nothing, and yet Victor seemed to know exactly where he was going. Yuuri knew very little about the special abilities an octopus had that differentiated him from a merma, like him, but he had a lifetime to find out.

 

They emerged into a cove bathed in light, the floor made of white sand smooth to the touch and the walls covered with alga. But what caught Yuuri's attention was the bed nestled within the centre of the cove. It looked comfortable, garnished with colourful anemones and sponges that Yuuri almost wanted to pick up.

 

"Alone at last," Victor whispered in his ear, making Yuuri almost jump upon realizing how close he was, hovering just behind his back. He turned to meet his new mate.

He was beautiful, Yuuri reluctantly had to give him that. He had heard of the Siberian seafolks' very distinguishable looks, which he had had the opportunity to confirm during the ceremony. Victor's family had come all the way from the northern waters to attend his wedding, and he could see their traits reflected in Victor's own. His eyes could rival the sea itself on a summer morning, and his long hair reminded Yuuri of the spun gold he had often heard about in his mother's childhod tales.

 

"Victor."

 

The way his fiancée looked at him, a mixture of reverence and shyness, brought a blush to his cheeks.

 

"You are absolutely divine. My lovely boy."

 

Yuuri raised his head to meet his lips as Victor's own bend and his eyes fluttered close. Their first kiss was soft, reminding Yuuri of warm, silky sand seeping between his fingers, of the smooth seashells his mother collected to make necklaces. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck as the octopus put a hand behind his neck, the other pulling Yuuri closer. They explored each other's mouths as the kiss grew deeper, Victor's tongue entering Yuuri's mouth and fighting for dominance over the over. Yuuri bit back playfully as the other continued his ministrations, unti he suddenly pulled back.

 

Yuuri whined at the loss of his touch. Victor looked at him sheepishly, biting his own kiss-swollen lips at the sound of Yuuri's keen.

 

"Forgive me," he apologized, his voice still raspy from the kiss. "I can't seem to contain myself when I'm with you."

 

"Then don't." Yuuri caressed his cheek, running his fingers along the pale skin. Under the last rays of sunlight that filtered in the cave, Victor almost reminded him of the marble statues he'd often found buried in the depths of the sea, worn away by salt and currents but still smooth to the touch. If it weren't for the way Victor's eyes blinked at him and the color that rose in the spot where Yuuri had touched him, he could easily have mistaken him for one.

 

Victor captured his lips in a rough, bruising kiss. Yuuri yelped when he was pushed back against the wall behind him, Victor's larger form pinning him there. His tentacles wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place while Victor's human arms trapped him. Yuuri thinks back distantly of their dances last spring, of Victor's soft hands brushing his fingers and hips as they twirled together and came back to meet each other, the appendage on his lower back not daring to venture further.

 

"Victor," Yuuri moans into the kiss as Victor lowered him gently to the floor, holding his mate with one arm. Yuuri exhaled as his body touched the ground, relishing the plush vines under his back as Victor pressed into him, hand digging into the sand by his head and burying the two of them deeper into the nest.

 

Victor's hips rolled against his own and Yuuri bit back a moan at the sensation, friction causing his tail to raise itself to meet Victor's middle, seeking out his touch.

 

"Patience, my love," Victor chuckled in Yuuri's ear. "We have all night."

 

Yuuri was ready to protest until Victor lowered himself to his chest and nuzzled one of his nipples and made him gasp. He brought a hand to his mouth to cover his shameful noises, but Victor's raised gaze stopped him.

 

"Don't quieten your voice, Yuuri. Tonight, I want to hear you come undone."

 

Yuuri reluctantly did as he was told, letting small hiccups of pleasure escape his lips as Victor's tongue rolled around the pink bud and his hand went to entertain its companion. Soon Yuuri's nipples hardened under his touch, sensitive to the water and trembling at a single brush of Victor's fingers.

 

One tentacle brushed his slit and Yuuri froze under its touch. The rose-colored appendage felt hot against his midnight blue scales as it drew a trail from the tip of Yuuri's tail up to the stark red line that marred the length of of it, hiding Yuuri's most intimate place.

 

Yuuri watched, transfixed as one of the tentacles came up to brush against the top. He gasped as it rose and lowered, rose and lowered and came back up and down again until he had to dig his hands into the sand under him. He felt wetness pool right where Victor had touched him, and knew

 

Victor slipped more of the tentacle inside Yuuri, working him open for him to enter. Yuuri winced at the sudden intrusion, Victor rose to pepper his face and neck with slow, sweet kisses and words of encouragement.The tip eased itself inside Yuuri with ease, coated with Yuuri's slick and moving to and fro in a way that made Yuuri's inner walls both tighten and loosen around Victor. Soon Yuuri was moaning, begging Victor for more. Victor obeyed readily, breath hitched as he worked Yuuri open, hands digging into his hips so firmly that Yuuri was certain he would have bruises the next day.

 

Yuuri noticed through his blurred-out vision that one of Victor's members stood out slightly. He hadn't paid attention before, not willing to think much about his future mate, but the frontal tentacle currently had a form that differed from the other. While the ones that had coaxed him to open up had small tips at the end to ease gently into him, that one looked as if it were swollen.

 

The tip was round, thick, reminding him – not without shame – of that one time in his younger years when he'd slipped away from his pod and had caught two mermen in the act, watching with baited breath as the smaller merman's slit engulfed the other's large cock. He'd swam away as soon as he'd witnessed it, cheeks burning and an uncomfortable ache left in his body, but he knew what was next to come for the lovers.

 

This is going inside me, he realized right when an appendage slid deeper inside him and thrusted. Yuuri threw back and his head and screamed as it made contact with his inner walls, eyes growing wide at the sudden invasion that made stars dance behind his eyelids.

 

Victor smirked above him. "Found you," he exhaled, aroused by Yuuri's reaction to his touch. He pushed back again, repeating the motion inside him until Yuuri could only let his name escape his mouth. Victor bit his lower lip, one hand coming to stroke his cock.

 

"I think it's time. May I?" he asked as Yuuri recovered from his high, gaze setting on the member he had previously been eyeing, and which Victor was stroking to hardness. Yuuri's cheeks reddened and he nodded his consent, unable to speak more.

 

The tip was engulfed inside Yuuri's gaping slit, and Yuuri screamed at the sudden fullness. Victor pushed back, allowing him time to get used to his larger member, until Yuuri started to roll back his hips against his own. Victor firmly held him against the bed of plants and thrusted slowly, breath catching at how tight and warm Yuuri's wall felt against him. Taking Yuuri's moans as a cue to keep going, he plunged deeper into Yuuri's cavern. Yuuri tightened his hold around Victor's neck, nails coming to scrape his back and Victor growled lowly, pushing back in retaliation as his mate submitted to him. Yuuri shuddered under him, body opening to meet Victor's cock with every thrust.

 

Yuuri's breath became erratic when his member started to brush the bundle of nerves that had made him see stars, and Victor repeatedly abused that spot as he pushed deeper. Yuuri groaned and writhed under his mate, feeling the knot awakening inside him and bumping against his womb.

 

"Victor," he begged, close to completion. Victor raised his head from where he had buried it in Yuuri's neck and met his lips, going at a faster pace as he sensed Yuuri's orgasm coming. He pushed back again, pounding into his husband until Yuuri couldn't take it anymore.

 

Yuuri's orgasm threw him back against the sandy ground, as Victor drove inside him urgently. He came soundlessly as his walls tightened around Victor's knot, who growled one last time before thrusting deep inside Yuuri. Yuuri yelped as Victor dug his teeth in his collarbone at the same time as warm seed spilled inside him, Victor's knot keeping it from spilling out.

 

Victor slumped on top of him, panting heavily in his ear as his mouth parted from Yuuri's shoulder, licking at the wound to make it heal. Trickles of blood escaped the marking bite and floated up to the surface before Yuuri's eyes, disappearing with the current.

 

Yuuri snuggled deeper into the nest, pulling his new mate with him. Victor cooed into his embrace, fully satiated and content to lay beside his love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: If you've come this far without facepalming one too many times, congratulations! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> I'm currently working on a follow-up - not a mermaid au though, but I want to try my hand at more abo Victuuri :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you ever feel like talking! @allollipoppins


End file.
